1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an underbody of a motor vehicle with a base plate and an impact protector connected to a lower side of the base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles typically use continuous, solid aluminum base plates as impact protection toward the road surface to protect against objects, bollards etc. striking against the motor vehicles. The solid aluminum base plates also may be part of an underbody traction battery of a hybrid vehicle or electric vehicle.
US 2009/0295195 A1 describes an underbody of a motor vehicle with a front region produced from an aramid-based fiber composite material, such as Kevlar fibers.
US 2012/0160088 A1 discloses an impact protector of an underbody battery, wherein the impact protector is arranged at a distance from the latter.
US 2012/0103714 A1 and WO 2013/156732 A1 describe the use of laminated fibers for protecting an underbody battery.
It is an object of the invention to provide a particularly effective protection measure for the underbody of a motor vehicle.